You've Got a Secret
by ToryV
Summary: Cameron has a secret. Cam/Thirteen songfic


**Summary: Cameron's got a secret. Thirteen/Cam songfic**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or the song "Secret" by Missy Higgins (Who is awesome)**

**Bold text is lyrics**

Regular text is present

_Italics are past events._

**You've got a Secret:**

Thirteen downed her fourth cup of coffee in one large gulp and listlessly rested her head on her hand. The diagnostics room was completely still and barley lit by a small desk lamp shining in House's office, adjacent to the room.

Thirteen ran a cautious hand through her hair and desperately clenched her eyes shut, hoping to shake off some of her exhaustion.

It had been only a few months since things changed. And only about a week since everything that began to trouble Remy Hadley's thoughts and sleep pattern started.

_**You were from the North, I was from the South  
We were form opposite places, different towns  
But I knew it was good and you knew it was too**_

_Cameron pressed firmly against Remy, grasping deftly at suspenders as Thirteen hungrily captured Cameron's lips with her own._

_A desperate moan escaped from Cameron's throat as Remy roughly boosted the blonde up onto the exam room table and began slipping her hands beneath clothes to feel the soft skin hidden underneath. _

_Allison grinned against Remy's lips and wrapped her legs tightly around the younger woman's waist. Her skin flushed hotly when she felt a shiver run up Remy's spine. The effect her touch had on the brunette pleased her immensely._

"_Someone's eager." Allison managed to giggle breathlessly against hungry lips. Thirteen grinned and nipped at the exposed skin of Cameron's throat._

"_Someone's been teasing me…..all day." Came the breathless reply._

_**So we moved together like a ball and chain  
Mind becoming two halves of the same  
It was real, but in the shadows it grew.**_

Cos you've got a secret don't ya babe?

Thirteen clenched her eyes shut tightly, taking in a quick breath. Her heart hammered in her chest as her body remembered every touch, every scrap of contact she'd ever received from the blonde E.R doctor. A fresh wave of longing and frustration crept up into her skin. Her eyes slammed shut again as more memories flooded her mind.

* * *

_Cameron strode past Thirteen as she entered the diagnostics office, never once acknowledging the other woman. Thirteen and Kutner sat at the table in the diagnostics office, playing a game of poker. Taub, Foreman and House were noticeably missing._

_The blonde doctor slammed her armful of paperwork onto the clear table._

"_When does House get back?" She asked pointedly._

"_Him, Foreman and Taub went to go check out the patients apartment." Kutner answered without breaking eye contact with Thirteen._

_The burnette smirked and allowed her poker face to falter slightly. Long enough to cast Cameron a small pleasant smile._

"_Since when does House jump at the chance to rummage through a patients apartment?" Cameron asked, genuinely confused._

_Kutner smirked. "The patients a…..prestigious call girl."_

_Cameron sighed in aggravation and went to leave the room, sending a quick, cold stare Thirteen's way before walking out the door. Kutner quirked an eyebrow._

"_Did you kick her puppy or something?" Kutner teased, going back to his cards. Thirteen sighed._

"_Evidently."_

_**I would've shout aloud and broken through  
I would've given it all to belong to you  
But there were different plans and different rules  
You said "were I'm from is a lock and key  
If you'd be so kind as to follow me  
I will show you the way to the rest of my sins**_

"_So is this it? An occasional screw between bouts of denying my existence?" Thirteen asked suddenly breaking the stillness as she got up from Cameron's bed and slipped back into her jeans. Cameron frowned at the sudden mood change and sat up, using the sheet as coverage._

"_What?"_

_Remy chuckled mirthlessly and slipped her T-shirt on._

"_You know what I mean Ally." Thirteen stated evenly. Cameron sighed and got up off the bed. Gently, she stilled Remy's attempts to clip her suspender back in place._

"_Remy….I'm sorry, ok?" Cam slipped her arms around Thirteen's neck and pressed a tender kiss to the soft skin she could reach. _

"_I'm just….not ready for them to find out….and if House even has a slight reason to be suspicious…..I just. I just don't want that for us right now…."_

_Remy's eyes met Cameron's, no doubt there was a tinge of fear in the blonde's eyes. Thirteen, getting tired of her stiff position, finally allowed herself to relax against Cameron's tender embrace. Remy took an almost painful breath and finally asked the question that had been nagging her lately._

"_Does it……does it really matter that much to you if people find out about us?"_

_Cameron's eyes shifted nervously. "Well….does it matter to you?......You're so private about everything." Cameron countered._

_Thirteen met Cameron's gaze and without faltering answered._

"_I don't care what people would think if they saw us together. Least of all House."_

_Cameron stiffened slightly and the room fell back into silence._

_**Cos you've got a secret don't ya babe?  
Yeah you, you got a secret don't ya babe?  
And I should know  
Yeah I should know**_

* * *

Thirteen plopped down onto the couch in her living room, beer in hand. After taking a few refreshing drags from the cool liquid she looked over to see her dog, JD, staring at her expectantly.

"Ally's not visiting tonight, Buddy." Thirteen mumbled. She reached over and scratched the canine behind his ears, smiling fondly at her furry friend. JD let out a low whine. Thirteen smirked.

"Yeah….this whole things a mess, huh."

Remy slumped back into the couch lethargically and stared up at the ceiling of her apartment. Her tired eyes stung from lack of sleep. But visions of Cameron haunted her every time she allowed her eyes to slide shut.

**So this room was damp where your sins laid  
There was that smell in the air of an old place  
That hadn't seen much daylight in years  
And you threw me down, said " If you don't mind  
I'm gonna leave you here to night time  
Then we can do what we want my baby out of the spot light"**

_Thirteen slipped on her lab coat in the locker room. Cameron rummaged in the locker next to hers._

"_I'll see you later?" Thirteen asked softly, she shut her locker and glanced over at Cameron who refused to make eye contact._

"_Yeah….maybe." Cameron muttered._

_Thirteen frowned and tentatively leaned forward for a quick kiss. As she expected, Cameron turned her face away from the humble attempt at affection. _

"_Not……not here. Okay?" Cameron uttered, an edge of agitation attached to each word._

"_Right." Thirteen answered, her voice was empty of emotion. Every wall she could created in that instant was up. Wordlessly she made her way out of the locker room, leaving Cameron alone._

"_Thirteen……Remy, wait…." Cameron called. But the younger doctor either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. _

**Cos you've got a secret don't ya babe?  
Yeah you, you got a secret don't ya babe?  
And I should know  
Yeah I should know**

* * *

_A small knock at the door drew Remy's attention away from her glass of straight vodka. She took another long gulp from the glass and made no move to get up. _

_JD trotted to the door and feebely scraped at the wood as another knock came._

"_Remy……Remy open up. I know your home…….Look I'm sorry ok?"_

_Remy took another drink and ran a hand through her hair. Outside the apartment Cameron rolled her eyes and reached for the doorknob, sighing in relief to find it wasn't locked. _

_Opening the door, two things were instantly apparent. One was Remy was indeed home, sitting in the dark. And two was the young doctor had been drinking._

_JD panted excitedly as Cameron walked into the now familiar apartment. She smiled and reached down to pet the German Sheppard._

"_Hey, buddy." She cooed._

_A small movement caught her attention, she looked over to see Remy pouring a fresh glass of vodka._

"_Remy….please will you talk to me?....I know I screwed up. I'm sorry, ok?"_

_Cameron took a step forward. Thirteen downed half the glass in one swig._

"_No…..No Ally…..I'm the one who screwed up……" Thirteen whispered softly, her voice was raspy and pained. _

"_Sweetheart…I lov-"_

"_Don't……just-just don't, Ally……not right now. Ok? I don't want you to ever say that to me, unless you're telling the truth."_

_Cameron took another step forward, a deep, worried frown etched into her features._

"_Remy….I do l-"_

"_STOP! I am so sick of this, Ally!.....One minute we're fine, the next you can hardly look at me……I'm so tired." Thirteen could barely get the last words out through a choked sob._

"_Just…..Just leave me alone for a while, ok? Please?" Remy whispered pleadingly._

_Tears began to leak from Cameron's blue eyes as she stared at the pained woman before her._

"_Please, Ally…..just……..just go away. I need to be alone……..Please."_

_Wordlessly, Cameron nodded. She took one last step forward and went to press a small kiss to the side of Remy's head. Instead, Remy jerked away from her touch and stood up from her chair._

"_I'll see you around, Ally."_

_Cameron turned dejectedly and left the dark apartment. Tears flowed freely from her eyes._

**For I am your secret aren't I babe?  
Yeah I am your secret aren't I babe?  
Aren't I babe?**

**Aren't I babe?**

Remy sighed as the memory faded into the back of her mind and turned over onto her side, smiling sadly as JD hopped up onto the couch and curled up next to her.

"Such a big mess…." She mumbled into the pillow**.**

Cautiously, Remy allowed her tired eyes to slip shut. Silently hoping her dreams would be void of a certain blonde ER doctor and the secret she so diligently keeps.

**End**

**Authors Note: Hope you liked.....Secret is really a great song, i highly recommend you give a listen. She's a talented, beautiful singer/songwriter. I'm planning on writing a cadley songfic with 'warm whispers'.....it'll be a happy, sweet one, i promise no more angsty crap for a while. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


End file.
